I can t stop loving you!
by Samantha Mikaelson
Summary: Esther und Finn sind verschwunden und Kol und Elijah sind auch weg. Doch dann ruft Klaus seine beiden Brüder wieder zurück und teilt ihnen beunruhigende Dinge mit. Zudem scheint Caroline seit ihrem Gespräch mit Klaus verschwunden zu sein! KLAROLINE


_So, das hier ist mein Versuch aus meiner Schreibkrise zu entkommen. Es ist ein One Shot über mein momentanes Lieblingspairing bei Vampire Diaries. Caroline X Klaus. Es hat mich ganz schön viel Arbeit gekostet und so wirklich zufrieden bin ich auch nicht. Wie gesagt, meine Schreibblockade macht mir ganz schön zu schaffen._

_Außerdem hab ich keinen Betaleser, sodass das Kapitel wahrscheinlich voll mit kleinen Schreibfehlern ist, wofür mich schon jetzt entschuldige. Die Kommasetzung ist mein größtes Steckenpferd. xD_

_Naja, wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß und würde mich über ein Feedback freuen._

_**I can´t stop loving you**_

_Seit der spektakulären Nacht, in der Esther ihre Kinder umbringen wollte waren inzwischen Drei Tage vergangen. Und es war ebenfalls Drei Tage her, seit Rebekah ihrem Bruder Klaus eröffnet hatte, dass es einen weiteren Weißeichenbaum gab. Noch in derselben Stunde beschlossen die beiden Ursprünglichen ihre beiden Geschwister Kol und Elijah wieder nach Mystic Falls zu holen._

Es war bereits tiefste Nacht als sich die Eingangstür des Anwesens öffnete und zwei, in schwarz gekleidete, junge Männer eintraten. „Eins sag ich dir, Elijah!", meinte der jüngere von beiden und man merkte ihm seinen Zorn deutlich an.

„Wenn es nichts wirklich Wichtiges ist, was Niklaus dazu veranlasst hat, uns wieder zurück zu bestellen, dann bringe ich ihn um!" Elijah konnte ob dieser Aussage ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wieso bist du dann überhaupt seiner Bitte gefolgt, wenn es dich so sehr stört hierher zurückzukommen?", wollte Elijah wissen, doch kam sein jüngerer Bruder nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn eine weitere Stimme unterbrach die kleine Unterhaltung.

„Glaub mir Kol! Sobald du weißt, was ich weiß, wirst du froh sein, dass ich dich angerufen habe.", erklang Klaus Stimme und beide wandten sich zur Treppe, wo der Hybrid ihnen ernst entgegen blickte.

„Ach, werde ich das? Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt. Was um alles in der Welt würde mich dazu bewegen können, mich über einen deiner seltenen Anrufe zu freuen!" Kols Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus, während er und sein Bruder Klaus in den Salon folgten, wo dieser ihnen allen dreien einen Bordeaux einschenkte.

„Also? …. Ich warte!", meinte Kol ungeduldig und Elijah konnte darüber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Als wenn Klaus Mikaelson sich von seinem kleinen Bruder etwas vorschreiben lassen würde.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung ging dieser nicht auf Kol ein. „Es existiert ein weiterer Weißeichenbaum.", meinte Klaus stattdessen und sowohl Kol, als auch dem sonst so beherrschten Elijah entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Niklaus allerdings kam nicht umhin, sich ein wenig über die beiden geschockten Gesichter seiner Brüder zu freuen.

Elijah war schließlich der ersten, der aus seiner Starre erwachte. „Was veranlasst dich zu dieser Aussage, Niklaus?", hakte er nach. „Nun Rebekah fand in der Höhle einige Inschriften die besagen, dass der Baum von damals einen Setzling hinterlassen hat. Einen Setzling, an dem sie noch vor 300 Jahre gebetet haben." Dieser Satz schien auch den jüngsten Mikaelson - Sohn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt geholt zu haben.

„Wenn das wahr ist, müssen wir sicher stellen, dass dieser Setzling vernichtet wird!", meinte Kol und sah seinen Bruder ernsthaft an.

„Na dann fang mal an mit suchen, Brüderchen. Es gibt nämlich keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über den Aufenthaltsort des Baumes!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme seiner Schwester im Hintergrund und alle sahen zur Tür, wo Rebekah miesgelaunt an der Wand lehnte.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", wollte der Halbvampir von ihr wissen und fing sich einen bösen Blick ein. „Das sagte ich doch gerade, oder? NICHTS! Weder das Stadtarchiv noch die Bürgermeisterin Lookwood hatten brauchbare Informationen über den Verbleib des Baumes." „Vielleicht existiert er inzwischen gar nicht mehr?", warf Kol freudig ein, doch schenkte ihm seine Schwester nur einen Bösen Blick.

„Willst du deine Unsterblichkeit darauf verwetten?", fuhr sie ihn an, „Ich für meinen Teil habe keine Lust, dass mich ein Damon Salvatore in ein paar Jahrhunderten hinterrücks angreift und mir einen Dolch aus Weicheichenholz ins Herz rammt!"

Doch ehe er Rebekah eine, nicht ganz so freundliche Antwort geben konnte, mischte sich Elijah in den kleinen Disput ein. „Bevor ihr euch noch gegenseitig umbringt, solltet ihr euch lieber darauf einigen was wir nun zu tun gedenken.", ermahnte er sie, während Klaus das ganze bisher lediglich amüsiert beobachtet hatte.

Nun allerdings trat er neben Elijah. „Er hat Recht. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, wo sich dieser Baum, (´_falls er noch existiert`, warf Kol dazwischen, wurde jedoch großzügig ignoriert!_) befindet!", stimmte er dem Anzugträger zu.

„Vielleicht finden wir in den alten Abholzbüchern einen Hinweis?", meinte Elijah nachdenklich, doch machte seine Schwester ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Tja, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß dabei, wenn du Damon Salvatore darum bittest. Carol Lookwood meinte zu mir, dass sich die Bücher seit Jahrzehnten im Besitz seiner Familie befinden.", erklärte sie und genehmigte sich gleich noch ein weiteres Glas des teuren Alkohols. Alle drei Brüder verzogen auf diese Aussage hin das Gesicht.

„Wieso überrascht es mich nicht, dass es nicht mal ein Problem gibt, mit dem diese Familie nichts zu tun hat.", kam es zerknirscht von dem Hybriden. „Ich hätte die beiden gleich am Anfang umbringen sollen!" Vor lauter Wut zerdrückte er das Glas in seiner Hand, sodass lauter kleine Glassplitter in seiner Haut steckten.

Rebekah verdrehte lediglich die Augen und Kol verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Vielleicht solltest du deine Emotionen besser in den Griff bekommen, Bruder.", meinte Elijah trocken, doch durchaus ernst. Jeder wusste, was passierte, wenn Klaus in einem unbedachten Moment seiner Beherrschung verlor.

„Stimmt, dass letzte Mal, als du deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen hast, hat das dazu geführt, dass man mich mit einem Pflock gepfählt hat!", stimmte Kol ihm zu und sah Nik sauer an. Offenbar hatte sein Stolz es immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet von einem einfachen Menschen überrascht worden zu sein. Irgendwo verständlich, wenn man schon ein Jahrtausende alter Vampir ist.

„Wo wir ja gerade bei dieser Caroline sind", mischte sich plötzlich Rebekah ein und sah dabei direkt zu Klaus „offenbar ist die kleine Blonde seit einigen Tagen verschwunden. Drei, um genau zu sein." Nun sahen alle Drei verwirrt zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Wie meinst du das _`verschwunden_´?", wollte Niklaus wissen und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie er auf sie zuschritt, ihre Arme packte und sie leicht schüttelte.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich bin heute eurer kleinen ach so netten Doppelgängerin begegnet und Elena wollte doch allen Ernstes uns für Blondies Verschwinden verantwortlich machen. …. Nik, verdammt, lass mich endlich los!", klärte sie ihn auf und versuchte gleichzeitig ihn von sich weg zuschubsen. Erst jetzt merkte er was er tat und ließ augenblicklich ihre Arme los.

„Du scheinst deine Leidenschaft für sie immer noch nicht verloren zu haben, wie mir scheint.", meinte Elijah auf dessen Gefühlsausbruch hin. „Und das obwohl, sie ihn eiskalt hintergangen hat.", fügte Kol feixend hinzu, doch Klaus beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern war schon dabei den Raum zu verlassen.

„Nik?... Hey, Nik! Verdammt, wo willst du hin?", rief ihm Rebekah hinterher, was ihn dazu veranlasste kurz stehen zu bleiben. „Ich habe noch was zu erledigen. Das Weißeichenbaum-Problem könnt ihr doch sicher auch alleine lösen.", antwortete ihr, ohne sich umzudrehen und einen Wimpernschlag später war er verschwunden.

Kol und Rebekah sahen ihrem Bruder ungläubig nach. „Will er wirklich dass tun, was ich denke, dass er tun will? Diese Göre ist doch sowieso nur irgendein Zeitvertreib.", meinte der jüngste Mikaelson-Sohn wissen, doch Rebekah konnte nur mit den Kopf nicken.

Lediglich Elijah wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht. Wenn er ehrlich war, so hegte er schon seit einiger Zeit die Vermutung, dass Niklaus mehr für die Blonde Vampirin empfand, als für sonst irgendjemanden und gerade eben hatte er die Bestätigung dafür erhalten.

Dennoch verwunderte es ihn schon ein wenig, dass er alles stehn und liegen ließ und sofort zu ihrer Rettung eilte. Da ihm allerdings klar war, dass sein Bruder sich nicht aufhalten ließ, widmete er sich lieber dem anderen Problem, dass ihnen Nikolaus gerade so großzügig überlassen hatte.

„Lasst ihn. Wir sollten uns lieber mit unserem eigentlichen Thema beschäftigen. Wir müssen irgendwie an diese Abholzbücher kommen.", meinte er letztendlich und riss damit seine Geschwister aus ihrer Schockstarre.

„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor?", wollte Kol wissen und ließ sich neben seine Schwester fallen, die inzwischen auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte.

„Sollen wir mal eben klingeln und ganz höflich nachfragen? Ich bin sicher die beiden Idioten werden uns mit Freuden in ihre Bibliothek lassen!" Dir beißende Ton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, doch widererwartend lächelte Elijah, was Rebekah misstrauisch werden ließ.

„Du hast schon einen Plan, oder?", hakte sie nach und auch Kol sah interessiert zu seinem Bruder. Dieser jedoch ging ganz in Ruhe zur Bar und schenkte sich ein Glas Scotch ein. Dann wandte er sich wieder um und blickte Rebekah an, während sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich.

Diese sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, ehe sich ihre Augen ungläubig weiteten. „Nein, das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein, Elijah!", fuhr sie ihn an und stand augenblicklich senkrecht vor der Couch.

„Wieso nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es etwas Neues für dich, oder? Ich bin sicher Damon Salvatore wird dich mit Freuden empfangen!" Kol, der bis eben nur Bahnhof verstanden hatte, grinste ebenfalls, als ihm bewusst wurde auf was Elijah aus war.

„Sehe ich etwa aus wie eine billige Dirne?", regte sich die Blondhaarige auf. „Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort haben, Schwesterchen?" - „Halt die Klappe, Kol!", zischte sie ihm entgegen, doch kam sie nicht viel weiter, da Elijah sich einmischte. „Dir wird keine andere Wahl bleiben, Rebekah. Oder willst du es riskieren, dass die beiden Salvatores den Baum vor uns finden und uns umbringen?", erklärte er ihr tonlos. Einen Moment lang herrschte schweigen.

„Fein. Wie ihr wollt.", zischte sie letztendlich und wandte sich ab, um aus dem Raum zu gehen. „Aber eines sag ich dir, Elijah! Wenn die Sache hier vorbei ist, dann bring ich dich für diese Idee um!", warf sie ihm noch entgegen, bevor sie endgültig ging und die beiden Männer ihr grinsend hinterher sahen.

* * *

Während sich die drei bezüglich des letzten Weißeichenbaumes berieten, machte sich Klaus gerade Gedanken um ein ganz anderes Problem. Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war seine Geschwister mit der Baumsache alleine zulassen, doch als er hörte, dass Caroline verschwunden war, hielt ihn nichts mehr in seinem Anwesen und genau diese Tatsache störte ihn gewaltig.

Denn normalerweise neigte er nicht zu solchen spontanen Entscheidungen, vor allem, wenn sie durch Gefühle entstanden. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er die blonde junge Frau nicht vergessen. Obwohl sie ihn, wie Kol vorhin schon sagte, hintergangen, reingelegt hatte.

Auch die Bilder von ihr, welche er vor lauter Enttäuschung verbrannt hatte, ließen ihn nicht vergessen. Vergessen, welche Gefühle er für sie hatte, obgleich er genau das eigentlich sosehr wollte. Wahrscheinlich stand er nun deshalb hier in Carolines Zimmer und hoffte einen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort zu finden.

Aufmerksam sah er sich um und dass erste was ihm auffiel war, dass entgegen ihrer sonstigen Ordnung, im ganzen Zimmer ihre Sachen verstreut waren. Alles in allem sah es so aus, als wäre sie in großer Eile aufgebrochen. Eine mögliche Entführung schloss er aus, da sowohl die Reisetasche, als auch Carolines Auto nicht da waren. Außerdem ist sie ein Vampir und kann sich durchaus wehren, sollte sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Selbst ihm bot sie Paroli, was ihn mehr als beeindruckt hatte.

Klaus wollte den Raum gerade wieder verlassen, als ihm eine kleine Kiste ins Auge fiel, die unter ihrem Bett hervor guckte. Aus einem Impuls heraus ging er hin und hob sie auf. Was er jedoch darin fand, ließ ihn die Luft kurzzeitig anhalten. In der kleinen Schatulle waren alle Geschenke und Briefe, die er ihr übermittelt hatte, inklusive der Zeichnung. _Wieso hatte sie die Sachen aufgehoben, wenn sie ihn doch sosehr hasste?_

Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann tat er die Sachen wieder in die kleine Kiste und nahm diese an sich. Er sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, dann war er auch schon verschwunden und es schien, als wäre nie jemand hier gewesen.

* * *

Als er 20 Minuten später wieder in seiner Villa angekommen war, musste er überrascht feststellen, dass seine Geschwister außer Haus waren. Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der letzten Weißeiche erhalten. Nachdenklich ging er in seine Privaten Räume und überlegte wie er bezüglich Carolines Verbleib handeln sollte. Oder ob er überhaupt etwas tun sollte, immerhin hatte sie ihn hintergangen.

Doch merkwürdiger Weise störte ihn die Sache nicht so sehr wie sie eigentlich sollte. Vielmehr jedoch störte ihn die Tatsache, dass offenbar keiner wusste wo sie war. Nicht mal ihre Freunde oder ihre Mutter schienen eine Ahnung zu haben. Denn Gleich nachdem er von Carolines Verschwinden erfahren hatte, hatte er seine Hybriden damit beauftragt, die Salvatores und die anderen zu beschatten.

Daher wusste er auch, dass diese ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatten, sondern sogar ihn und den Rest der Ursprünglichen einer Entführung verdächtigten. Da dies aber mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht stimmte, blieb die Frage wo Caroline steckte noch immer ungelöst.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Schatulle, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Die Frage wieso sie diese Dinge aufbewahrt hatte schwirrte immer noch in seinem Kopf umher, doch er wollte sich noch nicht der Illusion hingeben, dass Caroline eventuell doch Gefühle für ihn hegte. Noch einmal wollte er nicht von ihr enttäuscht werden.

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hast du Caroline Forbes noch nicht gefunden!", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und ließ den Hybriden überrascht auf sehen. An der Tür zu seinen Räumen lehnte Elijah und sah ihn interessiert an. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich nach ihr suche?", stellte Klaus die Gegenfrage und umging damit geschickt eine klare Antwort.

Doch so leicht ließ sich sein Bruder nicht ablenken. „Ich bin vielleicht alt, doch noch lange nicht blind, Niklaus.", entgegnete er, während er zwei Gläser mit Whiskey füllte.

„Du kannst vielleicht Kol und Rebekah täuschen, Bruder, doch mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass dieses Mädchen nicht nur ein einfacher Zeitvertreib für dich ist.", mit diesen Worten reichte er seinem Bruder eines der Gläser und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Kiste und er zog fragen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Seit wann sammelst du Antiquitäten?", wollte er wissen, und zur Antwort reichte ihm Klaus die Schatulle, während er gleichzeitig sein Glas austrank. „Sie gehört Caroline!"

Stirnrunzelnd nahm Elijah sie entgegen und ihr Inhalt ließ ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag überrascht dreinblicken. „Sind dass die Geschenke, die du ihr gemacht hast?" – „Ja. Sie hat sie alle aufgehoben. Ich hab sie unter ihrem Bett gefunden.", erwiderte der Hybrid mit abwesender Stimme. Elijah erkannte seinen Bruder kaum wieder. Klaus´ Gefühle für dieses Mädchen hatten ihn verändert und der Urvampir kam nicht umhin diese Veränderung gut zu heißen.

„Scheint als möge sie dich doch mehr, als du angenommen hast…...", antwortete er, während er die Zeichnung betrachtete. „…und du offensichtlich auch!", fügte er hinzu und spielte damit auf die Geschenke an.

„Was ist mit dem Weicheichenbaum-Problem?", wechselte Klaus plötzlich das Thema, doch Elijah lächelte bloß. „Darum kümmern sich Rebekah und Kol!", war alles was er dazu sagte und mehr wollte der Hybrid auch nicht wissen. Einige Minuten lang schwiegen beide und waren jeweils mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", hakte Elijah in die Stille hinein. „Was soll ich schon vorhaben? Nichts!", erklärte Klaus tonlos.

„Du willst also nicht nach ihr suchen?"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht, weil du sie liebst!"

„Ich weiß aber nicht wo ich …... _WAS?",_ entsetzt sah der Urhybrid seinen Bruder, nachdem der Sinn des Satzes zu ihm durchgedrungen war, doch dieser lachte nur. „Tu nicht so! Ich weiß, dass du etwas für sie empfindest. Mehr als für jeden anderen. ... Du liebst sie.", wiederholte Elijah und sah seinen kleinen Bruder genau an.

Dieser war völlig in Gedanken versunken. Sicher wusste er, das er etwas für Caroline empfand, aber es von Elijah zu hören, war etwas anderes. Dadurch fühlte es sich so wirklich, so real an und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Doch bevor er komplett in seinen Gedanken versinken konnte, erklang die Stimme seines Bruders.

„Du solltest sie suchen, Niklaus.", meinte dieser und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Ich bin nämlich davon überzeugt, dass sie auch Gefühle für dich hat. Nutze deine Chance, Bruder. Wer weiß, wie viele du noch hast!", mit diesen Worten ging Elijah zur Tür, doch bevor er den Raum endgültig verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Und mal ehrlich…. Wenn du sie wirklich finden willst, dann findest du sie auch. Du findest immer alle. Egal wo man sich versteckt!" Keine Sekunde später war der Urvampir verschwunden und hinterließ einen nachdenklichen Hybriden.

Klaus dachte über die Worte seines Bruders nach. Es war das erste Gespräch dieser Art zwischen den beiden, seit vielen Jahrhunderten und komischer Weise tat es ihm gut. Elijah hatte Recht. Mit entschlossenem Blick erhob er sich und stellte seinen Whiskey beiseite. Wenn er jemanden finden wollte, dann fand er ihn auch, immerhin war er der ursprüngliche Hybrid, der erste seiner Art. Es war unmöglich sich vor ihm zu verstecken.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später saß Niklaus Mikaelson zufrieden vor sich her grinsend in seinem Sportwagen und fuhr in Richtung North Carolina. Es hatte ihn einige Anrufe gekostet, doch letztendlich hatte er erfahren, dass Carolines Auto vor zwei Tagen die Grenze zwischen den beiden Staaten passiert hatte. Kaum hatte er diese Information erhalten, da packte er in übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit seine Reisetasche, warf seinem überraschten großen Bruder ein flüchtiges ´_Auf Wiedersehen`_ zu und rauschte davon.

Während der Fahrt erhielt er immer mal wieder Anrufe von seinen Kontakten. So hatte er erfahren, dass Caroline Richtung Westen unterwegs gewesen war und sich seit gestern Morgen am Whitewater Falls, North Carolinas größtem Wasserfall, aufhielt. Und genau dahin war er gerade unterwegs.

Die nächsten Fünf Stunden fuhr Klaus also durch Virginia und North Carolina, auf der Suche nach einem Mädchen, welches ihn wahrscheinlich verabscheute. Oder auch nicht, wenn man Elijahs Meinung bedachte und die Tatsache, dass sie seine Geschenke behalten hatte. Die ganze Fahrt über dachte er darüber nach, doch kam er zu keinem Ergebnis. Die einzige Person, die ihm wohl sagen konnte, wie Caroline fühlte, war Caroline selbst. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu fragen.

Nach Sieben stündiger Autotour kam er endlich an. Vor einer halben Stunde bekam er erneut einen Anruf von einem alten Freund, der ihm erzählte, dass Caroline eine kleine Holzhütte, in der Nähe des Wasserfalls gemietet hatte. Dorthin war er nun unterwegs, allerdings konnte man den Weg nur zu Fuß bewältigen, für ein Auto waren diese Straßen einfach nicht geschaffen.

Klaus fuhr also auf den Parkplatz, der extra für Touristen angelegt wurde und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wasserfall. Unterwegs sah er sich die Gegend an und kam nicht umhin die Schönheit dieser Landschaft zu bewundern. Ab und an sah er einige der zu vermietenden Hütten, doch lagen sie alle so weit voneinander ab, dass sich die Reisenden untereinander nicht stören konnten. Nach ca. 3 Kilometern hörte er den Wasserfall rauschen und entdeckte eine weitere Hütte, welche im Gegensatz zu den anderen ehr klein und schmal war. Sie stand direkt vor dem Wasserfall, nur ein paar Meter trennte das Häuschen vom Wasser.

Leise ging er darauf zu und sah durch das Fenster hinein, doch er konnte weder Caroline noch sonst irgendjemanden im Inneren hören oder sehen. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm er solle zum Wasserfall gehen und tatsächlich…...

Dort stand sie.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihm, stand sie da und sah sich den Wasserfall an.

Noch schien sie ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Langsam näherte er sich ihr, bis er ca. fünf Meter hinter ihr stehen blieb. Noch immer sah sie sich nicht um, doch Klaus war sich sicher, dass sie es bereits wusste. Sie war ein Vampir, sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich schon wahrgenommen, als er noch an der Hütte war. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", erklang ihre Stimme leicht unsicher, doch sah sie noch immer nicht zu ihm. „Ich hab da so meine Kontakte.", meinte er und stellte sich neben sie. „Wieso bist du hier?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen und sah in energisch an. „Wieso machst du mir Geschenke? Wieso lässt du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe? … Wieso?", während sie sprach fing ihre Stimme immer mehr an mit zittern bis sie letztendlich einen flehenden Ton angenommen hatte. Klaus schwieg einen Moment und ließ die Frage auf sich wirken, ehe er sie entschlossen anblickte. So entschlossen, dass Caroline augenblicklich einige Schritte zurückwich.

„Weil du immer in meinen Gedanken bist.", erwiderte er und man konnte die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme hören. Sie rückte immer weiter von ihm weg, doch er folgte ihr und irgendwann stieß sie mit dem Rücken an einen Baum. Nun saß sie in der Falle, während er ihr unaufhörlich näher kam. „Weil du meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellst. … Weil du mir etwas bedeutest." Während er sprach weiteten sich ihre Augen immer mehr und langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein.. Hör auf damit, hörst du … Hör auf. Ich will es nicht hören.", schrie sie ihm entgegen und hob abwehrend ihre Hände hoch.

„Du hast so viel Unrecht getan, so viele Menschen getötet, wie kannst du Gefühle für mich haben?", meinte sie verzweifelt. „Ich weiß es nicht und ich habe gewiss nicht darum gebeten, Caroline. Aber es ist so und ich will mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. … Und das solltest du auch nicht!", fügte er hinzu, sodass sie ihn geschockt ansah. „Was..?" „Ich hab die Kiste unter deinem Bett gefunden. Du hast alles aufgehoben. Jedes Geschenk. … Du hast auch Gefühle für mich, hör auf dich dagegen zu wehren.", behauptete er, doch wieder schüttelte sie verzweifelt ihren blonden Lockenkopf.

„Ich kann nicht.", meinte sie schluchzend. „Du hast so viel Leid gebracht, so viele Menschen verletzt. Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten, die mir wichtig sind. …. Und dennoch kann ich meine Gefühle für dich nicht unterdrücken.", während sie sprach hatte Klaus sein Gesicht von ihr abgewandt, doch bei ihrem letzten Satz sah er sie überrascht an. Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen aus den Augen, doch er konnte zum ersten Mal auch ihre Empfindungen ihn ihnen sehen.

Da war Wärme, Unglaube, aber auch… Liebe, sehr viel Liebe.

„Ich bin hierhergekommen, um meine Gefühle für dich zu begraben, doch das Gegenteil ist passiert. Meine Sehnsucht nach dir wurde immer stärker.", gestand sie ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen." Er gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, welches ihre Berührung in ihm auslöste. Dann jedoch platzierte er seine Hand über ihrer und sah sie an.

Langsam näherte er sich ihr und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, schlossen beide ihren Augen. Es war als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihren Körpern explodieren und Klaus zog sie mit einem Ruck ganz dicht an sich heran. Caroline schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren, um ihn noch näher an bei sich zu spüren.

Ihre Zungen trafen sich und der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, unterbrachen sie den Kuss und der Hybrid lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, während sie beide, für Vampire untypisch, heftig atmeten.

Einige Momente vergingen, in denen keiner der beiden etwas sagte, dann umfasste Klaus ihr Gesicht und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich weiß ich habe Fehler gemacht, unverzeihliche, schreckliche Fehler. Aber ich liebe dich und ich hoffe du gibst mir die Chance es zu beweisen.", meinte er und der flehende Ton in seiner Stimme blieb ihr nicht verborgen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte sie gerührt und küsste ihn erneut. Es war nur ein leichter Kuss, ein Wimpernschlag im Angesicht der Ewigkeit und doch war er so viel mehr.

Es war eine Weile still zwischen den beiden und sie genossen nur die Anwesenheit des anderen. Lediglich die Geräusche von Mutter Natur waren zuhören und gaben einem das Gefühl von völligem Frieden.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich hintergangen habe.", durchbrauch Caroline plötzlich die Stille und Klaus sah sie überrascht an. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass du an meiner Seite bist!", widersprach er und seiner Worte jagten ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Noch nie hatte jemand so schönes zu ihr gesagt und sie staunte abermals über diese Seite an ihm.

Das Klingeln von Klaus´ Handy durchbrauch die traute Zweisamkeit der beiden und genervt stöhnte er auf, was Caroline zu einem unterdrückten Kichern veranlasste. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln löste er sich von Caroline.

„Ja?", meinte er entnervt ins Telefon und am anderen Ende ertönte ein Lachen. „Störe ich, Bruder?", erklang Elijahs amüsierte Stimme. „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf! Wieso rufst du an?", erwiderte Klaus ironisch und erneut musste Caroline kichern, denn mit ihrem Vampirgehör verstand sie jedes Wort von dem Urvampir.

„Ich wollte dir lediglich mitteilen, dass wir das Problem aus der Welt geschafft haben und Rebekah hat es sogar geschafft diesmal niemanden umzubringen.", erklärte er, „Hast du sie gefunden?", wollte er anschließend wissen. „Ja, habe ich!", antwortete Niklaus glücklich und sah sie zärtlich an. „Deinem Ton nach zu urteilen, lief es recht gut. … Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", fragte Elijah, woraufhin der Hybrid fragend zu Caroline schaute, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wollte gerade antworten, da erklang Elijahs Stimme.

„Wenn ihr noch länger weg bleibt, dann sag Caroline, sie solle doch bitte bei ihren Freunden anrufen und sagen, dass es ihr gut geht. Die Salvatores sind nämlich fest davon überzeugt, wir hätten etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun und ich weiß nicht wie lange ich Kol noch davon abhalten kann sie umzubringen. Selbst der Sheriff war schon hier.", meinte er und nun war er es, der sich leicht genervt anhörte.

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten.", versprach Klaus, ehe er das Gespräch abrupt beendete und zu Caroline sah, die sofort zu ihrem Handy gegriffen hatte und Elena anrief. Nach einigen Sekunden legte sie auf und kam zu ihm zurück. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin meinte sie:

„Ich hab ihr gesagt dass ich etwas Zeit für mich bräuchte und in ein paar Tagen wiederkomme. Sie war nicht sonderlich begeistert. … Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich doch verabschieden sollen." Im Nachhinein bereute sie, dass sie keinem Bescheid gesagt hatte. Doch nach ihrem Gespräch mit Klaus am Abend des Rituals, war sie einfach emotional zu aufgewühlt gewesen.

„Was willst du deinen Freunden über uns erzählen?", fragte Niklaus plötzlich und riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Darüber hatte sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, doch ihre Freunde wären mit Sicherheit wenig begeistert. Allerdings hatte jetzt keine Lust darüber nachzudenken. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht.

„Das ist jetzt egal.", meinte sie und trat auf ihn zu. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Nicht im Moment. Im Moment zählen nur du und ich. Sie müssen es ja nicht sofort erfahren, oder?" Lächelnd sah sie ihn an und er zog sie erneut in ihre Arme und atmete ihren unvergleichlichen Duft ein. Sie hatte Recht. Alles was zählte, was das hier und jetzt.

Mit einem Mal hob er sie auf seine Arme und vor Überraschung quickte sie auf, während sie ihre Arme haltesuchend um seinen Nacken schlang. „Was hast du vor?", lachte sie und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich löse mein Versprechen ein und beweise dir, wie sehr ich dich liebe.", antwortete er, während er in das Häuschen schritt und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Erneut küsste er sie stürmisch und während seine Hände ihren Körper erkundeten krallten sich ihre Finger in seine Haare und sie stöhnte erregt auf. Oh ja, …. er würde ihr beweisen, wie sehr er sie liebte und er würde sie nie wieder hergeben.

The End

_So, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es war nicht ganz so schlecht._

_Bitte um Reviews._

_XD_

_LG JayJo_


End file.
